The End
by foxx-shadow
Summary: On the Lemurian ship, Isaac reflects on the journey, and the inevitable end.


A/N: Hi, it's foxx. I've decided to write a Golden Sun fic. Behold my randomness! Anyway, this is taking a close look at Isaac's character. If you read the summary, you'll know it's about his reflections while sailing on the Lemurian ship at the end og GS 1. It's kinda deep and weird. But then again, isn't everything I write? And yes, it's one-shot. I, know, I know. I suck.

...Enjoy!

_The journey was nearly over._

_But not the things gained._

Isaac tried to concentrate on steering the Lemurian ship. It wasn't particularly hard; the Black Orb he held seemed to do a lot of the work for him. He loosened his tight scarf, and became somewhat dazed and distracted, gazing at the waves cresting the ship.

He began to think. Part of him warned that he shouldn't, that his thoughts weren't safe. They would be found out, and they weren't safe to think.

_...Ivan once said I had a piercing gaze. Garet too. _

_I should stop looking at the waves. I'll scare them away._

He smiled and focused again on the orb.

_Is this really the end of everything?_

_We've been trying so long now. Years._

_And there have been steps of the way where it seemed like the end._

_Looking back, I would have been so happy if they really were._

_And why...?_

The smile melted away.

_I was **afraid**._

_I wanted it to end so I would be safe._

"Damn..." Isaac muttered.

_Afraid of what?_

_Afraid of the monsters?_

_Afraid of the people who wanted me dead?_

_No..._

_Afraid that I wasn't the hero everyone was depending on me to be._

_Afraid that all the battles I fought were just cowardly attempts to preserve myself._

The thought made him involuntarily jerk forward a little bit, and his foot hit a loose board.

"Oooow...stupid." He said, rubbing it gingerly.

_Hurt me even through my boots..._

_Look at that. I'm acting all depressed and now I've hurt myself!_

"Isaac? What's wrong?" Mia looked up worriedly from her position by the ship's railing, taking care of Garet's seasickness.

He grinned. "Ahah, nothing. Just, you know, being the everyday self mutilating Isaac. Acting stupid as usual."

Mia giggled, and Ivan dryly commented.

"If I know anybody who acts stupid, Isaac, it isn't you. He has much taller hair."

Garet raised his head to comment, but shoved it down over the sea again, looking quite pale.

_I'll laugh with the rest of them, but..._

_I believe in myself now._

_I believe in all of us..._

_I believe that we will sail on. Find Jenna, find Lemuria...Felix and Sheba..._

_But I worry that it will all just end. Worried about how it will end._

_I'm afraid again._

"Isaac, I worry about you." Mia left Garet for a second when he was seeming to stop vomiting a little a stepped up beside Isaac's position at the stern.

"Worried about what? I'm sorry if-"

"Isaac, it's not your fault if I'm a worrywart."

"You're not! You just care."

"Let me talk. Are you worried about the **end**?"

"The end..."

_Just what I was thinking! It's almost as if she read my-_

_Ivan..._

Isaac glanced over at Ivan, who was kicking away some seagulls that were picking at his food. Ivan glared at him.

"**What**?"He snapped.

"Ivan, you're just cranky." Sniffed Mia. "Come on, Isaac. We need to talk in **private**. Ivan can steer for a while."With that said, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Captain's Quarters. Apparently she didn't hear the whispering behind her.

"Jeez, I never knew Mia could be so **aggressive**."

"Isaac..."

Mia took a deep breath.

"Ivan said he's been seeing things lately."

"Seeing things?" Isaac blurted. "He could have told us this a while ago. It would have helped when we were fighting the **Fusion Dragon!"**

Mia spoke again, quietly.

"He said...

'The end may not come in the way we expect.

But Mia, do you still want to find the end?' "

"What did you say?" said Isaac, averting his gaze.

"I said, I do. No matter what type of an ending it might be."

_No matter what type of an ending it might be..._

_I should think more like Mia._

"Isaac, I was afraid at first. But I think our ending will be kind to us." She looked determined.

_Determined to persuade me._

"...You're right, Mia. In fact, I'm sure. We can save as many people as we need to. We...at least, you and Garet and Ivan...are heroes. "

"Isaac. If one of us is a hero, it's you."

"Isaac! Mia! I'm feeling better and Ivan saved the tucker. It's lunchtime!" Called the voice of Garet.

Mia smiled and hurried out the door.

For a moment, Isaac felt as if she had given him a slap instead of a smile.

Then he shook his head, got up and left the Quarters.

_I don't know if I believe a word I just said..._

Ivan clapped a hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"Um, Ivan. How...encouraging?"

Ivan grinned. "You do, Isaac. You do believe."

"Ivan if you would quit reading my mind occasionally...do you have any idea how happy that would make me?"

"Sorry, Isaac. I'm just saying." Ivan walked away.

_I guess if Ivan says so... Jeez. I van knows me better than I do._

Isaac plodded along the deck towards his friends.

_I guess I've just grown so close to them, I was afraid of any sort of end, but..._

Garet came walking around the mast and ran straight intohim.

"Ah! Ow! Sorry, Isaac!"

He sighed as Mia rushed over to cast Ply.

_Now I'm ready._

That was a kick-ass story, neh!

"No."

Anyway, thank you for the reviews! _Never end!_

-foxx-shadow


End file.
